Relinas secret: Chapter 1-Mission for earth
by Gyra196
Summary: first part of story don't know if it's any good but it might be to so just rate it okay ^_^


****

Relina's Secret: Chapter 1- Mission for Earth

This a little twisted story plot of Gundam Wing it's basically that Relina was at the colonies (before she met Heero*) and she well receives her own special Gundam secretly and receives training on the colony secretly. And cause the plots twisted I'm just going say that Relinas father has just died by a Heart Attack.

Relina was just opening her eye's, when she realised someone had left her some breakfast quiet recently; of course she realised that it was a servant. So she sat there eating her breakfast quietly. She thought about the fast few months on living on the colony she had received rigorous training and was ready to head back to earth. She was thinking of important instructor from Drake (Don't Ask ^_^) 

He would repeat everyday to her that ' you are to keep the Gundam from enemy hands and to remain normal as her everyday life'. She was also told after all her rigorous training, that she was just a natural at all of course she did it for revenge as she knew her father was poisoned and his heart attack was actually a deadly poison eating away the tissue of his heart.

After eating her breakfast she got changed into her dress and then covered her self with a space suit. She was walking through a secret path to the space sports were her Gundam was waiting in the form of a fighter plane, She was walking through a glass corridor, where at the end was Drake waiting for her. 

"Good morning, miss Relina,"

"Good morning, Drake,"

"Miss Relina I will now introduce you to your Gundam, it's our only model we had made and it's brand new it can transform very quickly and is both powerful and fast,"

"Good, I was hoping that I might use something as powerful as this,"

"Its defence is also very high, you should be used to the controls so…"

Then Drake looked in the direction of the Gundam and nodded waved suddenly the plane had transformed from a plane fighter to a white ship. In it's left hand there was a high-powered blaster rifle and a round Shield in the other hand. It's design was covered with golden stripes on it's front, with some blue shoulder pads plus kneepads and a jet pack on it's back either two small light sabre things concealed behind the pack. Relina's eye's opened widely and stared in amazement at the machine she was impressed (^_^). 

"Miss Relina don't forget your mission is to attack OZ** and attack when they'd least expect it," Relina Nodded. "Oh, and I have one last gift for you, it's a watch, it will beep silently on the hour and when we have a mission it will beep and flash a light indicating a mission for you. The missions will be displayed holographically and you choose to accept it or not by saying so." 

Drake Salute's Relina and she salute's back, Relina steps through a set of double doors and steps onto a lift which moves towards the Gundam, Relina steps off the lift and sits into the cockpit seat of the Gundam. Relina puts on her helmet, taps a few buttons and the hatch closes a bunch of light come on the monitor light up data comes up on the sides with data about the mission for her to get to earth. She clicked a few buttons and the Gundam transform into a plane. She then pressed another button, which started the engines. She was ready and held onto the controls tightly. The plane blasted off quickly into space and eventually she was in space and was heading for earth. She was very quickly within 60000 miles of earth and was getting closer very quickly and as she was about 100 miles away from earth she increased her speed and entered the atmosphere she landed in the mountains. She then made a large cave in the mountains and hid her Gundam inside for a short while, she called someone that she could trust to help rebuild the mountain inside into a factory and place a giant metal door over the hole the Gundam made.

"There we go Miss Relina the new cave is fixed,"

"Thank you, Simon I knew that I could trust you."

"Oh, Before I forget Relina here's a package for you," Simon pulls out a small box,

"What's inside it?"

"I don't know, but the guy who sent it to you wrote down that it will help you get around, a note was attached to it when I received it"

Relina opened the box and saw a small black box with a red button it; she also found a note inside it said:

**__**

Dear Relina

By the time you receive this you will already be on earth. Enclosed is a unique high tech transport system that should help you out greatly when you need to move around or get to your Gundam quickly. Good luck Miss Relina…

Drake

Relina put the note away and held the box with both hands, she then pressed the red button on the black box, all of a sudden the box floated out of her hands and onto the ground, a blue light suddenly surrounded it, suddenly the light expanded and flattened into the size of a board. The light soon faded away and a lack surf board like machine was hovering there Relina jumped on and the board started glowing and her feet were glued to the board she decided o control it she wanted to go forward and up into the sky and the board just shook and did what she thought. Relina was suprised that it was listening to her thoughts and doing as she asked. She then decided to head straight home and flew towards the city.

****

To be continued…

*Heero: Named after the peace keeping ruler of colony C the Heero character in Gundam Wing is a trained assassin instead of a peace keeper

** OZ: An organisation formed by the high powers of the great leaders around the earth. Because of their high authority they are able to take off at any time they wish and start their own organisation when ever they want.


End file.
